smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fourth Wall! (CuldeeFell Short)
The Fourth Wall! is the 33rd episode of season one of CuldeeFell Shortz!. Script SYNOPSIS - Boko the Rabbit is minding his own business when he overhears Firestar and Ice Man talking about a very dangerous thing called the fourth wall. Boko wants to know about it but they won't share it with him. He later asks Murder Man and the others about it, but once they do, a talking star named Tobias tries to put a stop to their conversation! (It starts off with Boko stealing some carrots from Sunny's garden) Boko: She deserves these carrots to be gone! (Boko then runs away only for Bugs to step right in front of him) Bugs: Hello! Boko: F**K! (Bugs drags Boko into the house. Lola is seen in the kitchen) Lola: Oh hi Boko! How was your day! Boko: Shut up Mom! (Bugs throws Boko into his room) Bugs: GOOD RIDDANCE! (Bugs slams the door) Boko: Pfftt. He doesn't know what tricks I have in my sleeve! (Boko then jumps out of the window) Boko: Lel! (Boko then walks through town. Bugs sees him running away) Lola: Should we chase after him? Bugs: Let him have his fun. We'll teach him a lesson once he gets home! Lola: Um alright.. (The two enter the home) (It switches to Boko walking in the city) Boko: Man. What to do now? (Boko then sees Firestar and Ice Man) Ice Man: Like these guys! They wouldn't stop talking about relationships! They keep saying stuff about off screen relationships- Firestar: SHUSH! Ice Man! You can't say stuff like that! That's breaking the fourth wall! Boko: Hey guys! Ice Man: AHHH! Oh it's the little grey puffball! Firestar: Hey Boko! Boko: So guys um.. I heard you guys talking... What's the fourth wall. Ice Man: .. What's the what? Boko: The fourth wall. What is it. Firestar: I'm not staying here for this! (Firestar leaves) Boko: So what is the fourth wall? Ice Man: *sigh* Listen kid. You can't know this stuff. Other wise, HE will find out! (Ice Man then leaves) Boko: Who's he? And I'm not a kid! I'm like what? 12? I DON'T KNOW! (Boko leaves angrily) (It then switches to Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spiderman, Ink Brute and Murder Man X outside their lair) Murder Man: Man I can't believe it's been about a month since we kicked Firestar out! Murder Man X: Yee. (Boko is then seen walking by) Murder Man: Hey Boko! Boko: Hey guys! Murder Man: What are you doing here? Boko: Oh I was just walking away after getting caught by my father again! Mega Maid: Again? Boko: Yeah. Anyways, see you later! Murder Man: Okay Boko! If you want anything just come to us! (Boko then stops) Boko: Did you say anything? Murder Man: Yeah? Boko: Well I got a question! Murder Man: Well lay it on us! Boko: What's the fourth wall? Spiderman: *gasp* (Spiderman then faints) Mega Maid: The fourth wall?! Murder Man X: THE FOURTH WALL!? I'M OUTA HERE! (Murder Man X turns on his rocket boosters and flies away) Murder Man: The fourth wall.. Boko: Yeah! What is that? Murder Man: *sigh* I knew this day would come. I just knew it would! Ink Brute: I knew it to! Murder Man: No you didn't. Ink Brute: Yes I did! Murder Man: No you didn't! Ink Brute: Yes. I did. Murder Man: NO YOU DIDN'T! Ink Brute: YES I DID! Murder Man: No you didn't! Ink Brute: Yes I- Mega Maid: GUYS! SHUT UP! Boko: So can you stop arguing and tell me what the f**k is the fourth wall! Murder Man: *sigh* I can't believe I'm saying this. But at least you know to come to us for advice! Okay then. You see, the Fourth Wall is breaking the boundaries of the plotline! So just to say, we have a fourth wall and heres how it goes. We are in a series called the SFU. Right now we are on "CuldeeFell Shortz!" Episode 33 titled "The Fourth Wall!", Written and directed by CuldeeFell13! ???: DUDE! Seriously!? Boko: WHAT!? Who the hell just said that?! ???: Up here idiot! (Everyone looks up and sees a star) ???: Why would you do that?! Boko: Who is that!? Mega Maid: That is CuldeeFell13! He is watching our every move and puts them into a story! Boko: But he's not CuldeeFell13! Culdee is the guy in the FNAF hat who plays Fortnite 24/7! ???: That is just my avatar. My real name is Tobias! Murder Man: Sorry that we screwed up the plotline Tobias! But you wrote the script so it's basically your fault why this is happening! Tobias: Okay? Well... What?! You can't do that! You can't break the fourth wall! Murder Man: Well in "Aparat Returns!", they broke the fourth wall! Tobias: I don't care. Doesn't mean you can do it! Boko: So this is why the stories are made! They are created by you!? Tobias: Well obviously I don't make all the stories. My friend Creator makes stories also! Boko: Who is Creator? Tobias: .. I said too much. Anyways, you need to stop breaking the fourth wall! Boko: Or what? Tobias: Or else I'll.. Uh.. I'll do something bad to you! Murder Man: Boko he literally can control your mind, body and thoughts! Boko: WOAH! So you're like God?! Tobias: I guess so. But just because you gave me a compliment doesn't mean you can break the fourth wall! Boko: What happens if I throw something at you! (Boko grabs a rock and throws it at Tobias but it doesn't go far enough) Tobias: You throw like a girl! You see, this is why we can't break the fourth wall, because crap like this happens, and the characters get their own body's and their own thoughts. And we can't have that because of protesters! And they don't even go to the words I say. Because they can't say "Ur mum gay" because that's bad grammar. And they know that now! THANKS ALOT MURDER MAN! THANKS ALOT! You see what happens?! Now I have to fire Boko along with you guys! Also I'm going to have to fire Ice Man and Firestar because I heard them talking about off screen relationships!! Murder Man: I'm sorry Tobias! Please don't fire me! Boko: Wait.. if you control us.. you also control the bad guys that do the lore! Tobias: Well I only control my bad guys which are Chef v1, Invertosis, Wild Card, Heart Head and the villains debuting in "In-FUNNY-ty War!". Now can we please move on with the episode! I still got to publish this and make more teasers for "In-FUNNY-ty War!". Boko: No Tobias! Tobias: You better watch yourself! I saved you from getting beaten from your parents more! Boko: *ugh* Fiiinne. Tobias: DON'T SASS ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE GREY S**T! Murder Man: You know what, f**k this. Imma go take my lunch break! Let's go guys! (Murder Man, Mega Maid and Ink Brute leave) Tobias: HEY GET YOUR **S OVER HERE! WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING YET! I STILL NEED TO PUNISH YOU FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Boko: *gasp* How dare you! We are SFU characters, not fictional characters! Tobias: .. Same thing! Boko: So Tobias, let me get one thing straight! If you're not God, who are you! (Tobias is then seen wearing a Dark Vader mask) Tobias: I'm your father! (Tobias then uses lighting to destroy the mask) Tobias: Nah. I'm just the movie director! Boko: If you're really the director, then how can't you make Sunny and PaRappa fall in love with each other! Tobias: Because I got better plans! I might make them have a relationship in "In-FUNNY-ty War!", but for now there is no reason for them to fall in love. Also there is no reason to make these shorts. Why am I even here in the first place?! Hm. I just guess I do! (Firestar comes up) Firestar: Hey Boko! Boko: Hey Firestar! Firestar: Sorry about earlier. Even though I am good now I still have my same temper from when I was evil! Boko: It's okay! I forgive you! Firestar: Thanks! By the way, what are you doing? Boko: I'm talking to Tobias right now! Firestar.. what? Boko, that's breaking the fourth wall! Boko: Well this whole episode is based off of the fourth wall! At least that's what Tobias told me! (Firestar angrily looks up) Firestar: TOBIAS! Tobias: I'm sorry! I can't control myself! Boko: And Tobias told me he was going to fire you because of what you and Ice Man were talking about before! Firestar: But it wasn't my fault! OH TOBIAS! I AM SO GOING TO MURDER YOU! (Firestar flies up to Tobias) Boko: ... WHAT THE F**K TOBIAS?! Tobias: I'm sorry! I just don't want much ships! Mega Maid: Well you made teasers of Frida and Manny! Tobias: I thought you were on your lunch breaks! Mega Maid: Well I realized I'm not capable of eating certain food! Also you made Blue Yoshi have a crush on Maguro! Tobias: Well that's because that gets... views... Tehehe. Mega Maid: Wow! (Blue Yoshi is then seen in a bush) Blue Yoshi: Aw... (Blue Yoshi runs away sad) Firestar: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! Tobias: I'm sorry Firestar, but I'm going to have to smite you now! Firestar: What? (Tobias then smites Firestar) Firestar: AGHHH! Ice Man: Firestar! Tobias: Shut up Ice Man! We are in the middle of something! Ice Man: WHAT THE!? HOW ARE YOU TALKING! YOU'RE THE F**KING DIRECTOR! YOU CAN'T BE TALKING! Tobias: Alright shut up before I smite you! Can we all just stop this madness and go back to normal because I need to do some other important stuff! Murder Man: So we can finally go back to normal? Tobias: Yes! Murder Man: Good. I'm sick of talking about this stupid fourth wall! (Everyone then leaves) Tobias: Phew! Good! I'm finally done with this stupid conversation! Now to make my ramen! (CuldeeFell13 then comes up) Culdee: The hell!? Tobias: Um... it's not what it looks like! Culdee: NO! I'M THE REAL CULDEEFELL13! (Culdee grabs a gun and starts shooting at Tobias only for Tobias to run away) Culdee: Now that's what I call a shooting star! Heh! (The audience boos) Audience Member 1: GET OFF THE STAGE! Audience Member 2: THIS KID SUCKS AT JOKES! Culdee: Aw... Trivia * This marks the debut of Tobias! Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Bugs Bunny Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Lola Bunny Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Tobias Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Creator Episodes Category:Chef v1 Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Luigi.EXE Episodes Category:Alice Angel Episodes Category:Proto RH Episodes Category:Lee Walker Episodes Category:Golden Freddy Episodes Category:Springtrap Episodes Category:Past Firestar Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Dark El Tigre Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Blue Yoshi Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Audience Episodes